The SPORE Communication Core will be responsible for disseminating information within the SPORE and for external interactions. The Core is designed for low-cost, yet efficient communication in order to focus funds on research activities. The communication component of the Core is directed at intra-SPORE, inter-SPORE, and National Cancer Institute research activities. Research communication will be facilitated by a formal quarterly Newsletter based upon presentations at the quarterly John Hopkins GI SPORE meeting. This Newsletter will have wide distribution within the SPORE, and to cancer centers, colorectal cancer and pancreatic research groups, headquarters of national cooperative oncology groups, and the National Cancer Institute program staff. The Core provides travel funds for Johns Hopkins GI SPORE participation in the National Cancer Institute GI SPORE meetings to include the Research Project Principal Investigators Committee and SPORE Principal Investigator. In addition, communication of validated results to the medical community in order to have impact on incidence and mortality of colorectal and pancreatic cancer will occur via publication of SPORE findings in prestigious medical journals; a yearly low-cost course with published monograph organized through the Office of Continuing Medical Education of The Johns Hopkins Medical institutions; news releases to medical writers and press conferences for announcement of momentous advances with the assistance of the Office of Public Affairs of the John Hopkins Medical Institutions; and when appropriate, alerts coordinated through the National Cancer Institute program staff.